


Don't give Pigs Coffee

by veryace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, POV Female Character, Pigs, U dont see that in the fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryace/pseuds/veryace
Summary: Please don't read this.Its short af.It's got a pig in it.I think it at least makes sense, so it has that going for it I guess.





	Don't give Pigs Coffee

Things have been getting stranger and stranger ever since Fred brought that teacup pig home. The pig wasn't even the strange thing, Fred brought home strange shit all the time. Last week he came in through the kitchen window with three squirrels clinging to various parts of his body, all four of them looking terrified. That was a strange day, I still don't know how he fit in through the window. But that's not the point. The point is that the pig really wasn't the weird part. The fact that it was talking was. 

Honestly I thought I was asleep at first. I've definitely dreamt up weirder shit then a talking teacup pig, but when I wandered back into the living room with a cup of coffee, I started to get slightly suspicious. So I did what any sane person would do in that scenario. I asked the pig. “so are you just a figment of my imagination, or did those tequila shots last night fuck me up more than I thought?”

The pig looked mildly surprised, and also a little annoyed, maybe because I interrupted its monologue.” no, I am not a figment of your imagination, and frankly I think you are insulting yourself by implying that the strangest thing you could come up with is a talking pig.” But it did in fact talk back. Huh. 

“Well, that's very kind of you…”

“Kenneth, Kenneth Banck.” 

“Nice. Well that's very nice of you Mr. Banck. Would you like some coffee?”

“ I would be delighted, Thank you.”


End file.
